Weddings and Sins
by FireAngel375
Summary: I’ll give you one last kiss, as a goodbye sort of thing. This kiss I’ll remember.”
1. Mistakes of last night

**Weddings and sins**

**By, Fireangel375**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: This story contains mature themes of gay sexuality, sexual content some drug usage, and all around hullabaloo. Enjoy.**

**Parings: Lily/James, James/Remus, Slut!Sirius.**

**A/N: Please no flaming!**

_Chapter 1- Mistakes of last night._

The minute James woke up that morning, he knew he was going to be feeling sick all day. Well not actually sick, but nervous. Today was his wedding day. Today, Lily Evans was finally going to become Lily Potter. This was something James had wanted ever since he had laid his eyes on her in his First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He glided through his first hours of waking numbly as people moved him from place to place. A part of him could still not believe this was happening. He hadn't even put much thought into it the night before, when he had drunk himself silly at the bachelor party. The bachelor party mostly went by as a big colorful blur, and James was sure it was something he didn't want to remember; Sirius had hired a stripper for the night.

It wasn't until someone had thrown James into his shower did he realize he somehow got home from the hotel he had been at the night before. He was actually somewhat glad to be in a familiar place, and he aloud the hot water to wash the night before away, trying to keep his mind as blank as possible.

After a while, when James was in the process of washing his messy black hair, he heard Sirius' voice echo throughout his bathroom. "Come on mate, don't drown yourself in there. You only have 4 hours left until the wedding."

Wedding. Yes. Must think of the wedding. James finally found his voice and yelled over the rushing shower water. "I'm washing my hair. It smelled like weed again. How much did you bastards smoke last night?"

Sirius laughed in reply. His laughter almost sounded like a bark. James could now tell that Sirius must have been near the door because his voice was starting to fade. "Not as much as you, Prongs. I'll go get Remus to bring your tux to you."

James couldn't help slamming his head on the blue tiled wall next to him. Great. They must have given him the weed once he had choked down his second glass of fire whisky. They knew he had quit the stuff. Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now.

While James turned off the shower, he grabbed a towel from the rack outside of it. Once he had it securely around his waist, he proceeded to walk over to the mirror to see the damage last night had taken on his body.

The mirror was fogged up from all of the moisture in the air. It took James a few minutes to wipe off enough condensation for him to see himself. 'At least I don't look so bad.' James thought for a moment as he examined himself. He now realized why he felt so numb from everything. The high effects had not fully left his system yet. You could definitely tell by his eyes. "Remind me to fix that before I go to the wedding." He muttered to himself.

"Will do."

James jumped and looked behind him. Remus stared back, a very handsome lopsided grin on his face. "Feeling better yet Sandwich Fairy?"

"What are you talking about?" James said, yawning halfway through the statement. He felt himself scratching at his damp hair, in an attempt to keep a look of confusion off his face.

"Last night you decided to make about 20 Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches before you went to bed." Remus laughed at the memory, but quickly ceased when he saw the look on James' face. "You don't remember any of last night do you?"

James shook his head and saw that Remus was now beginning to redden, and his fingers were now fiddling with the tie around his neck. "Well I guess its best you don't."

"Why?" James replied sharply. "Did I do something I should know about?"

Remus hesitated, his golden eyes shifting downward. "Er, not exactly. "

"Oh god, the stripper." James thought instantly. "I did something with the stripper!" James put his hand over his face and moaned. "Why did you let me? And please tell me she was somewhat attractive."

Remus shook his head, his face reddening more. "No, Sirius was with the stripper all night. Her name was Janet. Turns out she was a whore too. She charged him 70 Galleons just for making out with her. He didn't pay her of course though. We had to sneak out the back way of the hotel, with you in tow."

"Then what is it?" Demanded James. "There must be something I did." James reached behind him to where his wand laid next to the sink along with his glasses. He grabbed his wand, and started to raise it up. "Don't make me magic it out of you!"

Remus seemed to be struggling now. He was unarmed because his wand was in his room, and all he could really do to stop James would be to throw the tuxedo set in his hand at him, and that wouldn't do. However if he let James curse him, anything could happen, because James was very powerful, even if he didn't know everything Remus did.

"Just spit it out!" James demanded again.

"Okay…"Remus began. "Don't look at me like that. Okay I'll tell you. But don't be mad at me Prongs; we were all doing crazy things last night okay? I'm sure Lily did some crazy stuff last night too."

James was getting impatient now. "I have a wedding to get ready for so say it already or I won't even have to curse you because this wand will be so far up your ass, you'll need to go to the hospital to get it removed." James knew what he was saying was kind of harsh, but he knew it was the only way he was going to get little Remus to come out and say what in the world he had done.

"We..." Hesitation again. "We slept together alright?"

Now it was James' turn to laugh. "No really, what did I do, Moony?"

"James no." Remus shook his head. "You have to understand. We slept together. You see, my 'little furry problem' as you like to call it, is happening again in 3 days, as you know, and when a Werewolf drinks so close to his transformation time, they tend to get sexual need, I should say, and since you were trying to fuck a couch, and I basically had no control…"

James continued to laugh, to the point where he was in hysterics. "Let me get this straight." He choked out between laughs. "Or should I say bent." More laughter to his little joke came out. "I slept with you because I was high, and you slept with me because of some old mating ritual or something that has to do with you being not exactly human. I'm guessing."

"Probably yeah."

James could tell now Remus was not lying or making a joke. The look on Remus' face would have made anyone's heart break. It was no secret, ever since Remus came out to his select friends in his 7th year that not only was he a Werewolf, but he was also gay, that Remus had always fancied James a bit. But James figured that was all in the past by now, seeing as Remus had gone through so many lovers that James had lost count.

"You still have feelings for me don't you." James said slowly.

Remus' head bowed, and he didn't speak. He just shifted back and forth in some sort of half shrug.

"And after last night, you are wishing that I wasn't marrying Lily and that I was marrying you instead…" James' voice got quieter with each word. He knew he had hit the nail on the head. "I'm sorry Remus. I don't even remember last night. I'm marrying Lily because I love Lily. Last night wasn't me." But James knew with each word he was just making it worse.

Remus hadn't moved for a while now. But his next words sounded forced and painful. "Just take your tux. I need to go help Peter put the last minute touches on the limo."

James stepped forward, ignoring the fact that he was now freezing, and still wearing nothing but a towel. He reached his hand out to touch Remus' face, and felt Remus cringe under his touch. " Remus." James said soothingly, as he took the tux from him. "No matter what I'm going to love you as a friend, even if I am married to a girl." James dropped the tux to the floor and kicked it with his foot. "And if it will make you feel any better, I'll give you one last kiss, as a goodbye sort of thing. This kiss I'll remember."

James tilted Remus' head up with his hand so they had their eyes locked. Remus' eyes shined with unshed tears, and James' were brown and loving. Their lips met slowly, both shivering slightly, and the kiss they shared was long and gentle. Before they knew it, their tongues were entangled, and hands were reaching to grab desperately. James marveled at the fact Remus' kiss was so different from Lily's. Lily always waited to be dominated, and with Remus, they were on the same level with their kiss. Meeting in a unity that was too perfect to be real.

Soon the kiss ended, and the two could do nothing but stare at each other, trying to catch their breath. James realized his hands were pressed to the small of Remus' back, and Remus realized his fingers had somehow ended up in the wet locks upon James' head. Neither of them moved until they heard the shallow breathing of someone by the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Peter said quietly, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he stared inside the bathroom. "But, Lily is outside. Something's happened."

James and Remus looked guiltily at each other and quickly broke apart. "Tell Lily I'll be out in a minute." James said hoarsely, and Peter scurried off, his fat jiggling as he ran.


	2. The Warning

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing having to do with Harry Potter. I just use the playground that is J.K.R.'s imagination for a little bit of fun.

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long loves; I get easily distracted. Enjoy

_Chapter 2- The Warning_

Lily stood in the kitchen, her eyes sobbing wet, yet looking more beautiful than James had ever seen her. Her wedding dress pooled around her feet, lace upon lace, and her red hair was braided down her back. Loosely held in her hand was a piece of lined paper.

James stared at her for a moment from the stairs, his hand caressing the black iron banister in thought. What could possibly be wrong?

When Lily finally looked up and saw her husband to be, she blushed. At first James couldn't fathom why, and then he remembered he was still wearing nothing but a gray towel. Her blush deepened as he walked across the linoleum floor, his feet slapping on the gleaming white tiles.

"What's happened Lily?" James asked, his hand firmly gripping onto his towel to keep it shut.

Lily seemed to falter a bit; a thing James had never seen her do as long as he had known her. Lily was always the headstrong smart one, not the worrier. When she finally opened her mouth, her words came out forced. "I woke up at my house this morning… Hang over from hell… and… Well… Pinned on the wall was this…"

Lily held up the wrinkled piece of paper, and it looked as though she had been looking at it all morning. Written upon it were the words: 'Your first born will suffer.'

It took several hours to get Lily to calm down, and within that time, Sirius and Remus ran around in the back round still working on the wedding while James and Peter worked on assuring Lily that the note meant nothing.

"It's just someone's idea of a sick joke, Lily." Peter repeated time and time again.

"Yeah, it was probably one of James' jealous ex's trying to get last minute revenge before his big day." Sirius called out as he passed.

James' stared at him warningly when he said this. "Not helping Padfoot!"

It wasn't until 10:00 AM that Lilly finally let James go get dressed, but she turned it around and made it his fault. While he ran off through his house, he could hear nothing but Lily yelling at his back, "Spending all this time worrying about me!? We're getting married in a hour and you're not ready…"

The excitement of the wedding pushed the strange piece of paper completely out of James' mind. And what a wedding it was! The whole event took place in the Potter's back yard, which James' mother had insisted.

Everything went on without a hitch; Even Sirius was good. When the priest told him to produce the wedding rings, he didn't crack one joke or anything, which James felt secretly happy about.

The reception went well too until near the end. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself; drinking wine, eating cake, and even a few people were drinking some butter beers.

Peter really seemed to be enjoying himself too, because he was cracking jokes, and for once people were laughing at them. "And I say to the bird, well that's perfectly great and all, but birds don't talk."

James didn't have the heart to tell him that everyone was laughing basically because everyone was getting very tipsy; He just aloud Peter to have his moment in the sun, because he rarely got all the attention.

Soon everyone was settling back and talking quietly among themselves again, and all seemed to be good. James was whispering to Lily about taking her inside soon and taking her upstairs, and she was giggling and not protesting at all. James was quite keen to make the marriage final, when he realized that most of the people around him had stopped talking.

In fact, everyone was looking at the last table that was in the yard, which Sirius and Remus had been sitting at. Littered in the tall grass around the table were so many wine glasses, that James marveled that someone had even given Sirius and Remus that much to drink. It only took him a moment to realize why everyone was staring so curiously in that table's direction.

Remus was on top of Sirius, an empty wine glass still clutched in his hand. When he finally dropped it, it shattered on a rock on the ground, the pieces scattering everywhere on the ground. Sirius was moaning and Remus was sucking on his neck. Remus looked as though he had completely lost himself in Sirius. The hair on his head stood on end and his fingers were dug into Sirius' sides. Sirius was not complaining however; his body was pressed against the werewolf's as though he couldn't get quite close enough.

Several of the older guests, who had traveled a great distance for this wedding, stared with their hands covering their mouths. James' parents looked at each other bewildered.

Horace Slughorn, who Lily had invited sank back in his chair (which was already struggling to support him) and grunted out, "Someone better stop them two before they get hurt." He laughed at himself, and stroked his walrus mustache thoughtfully before he took another swig of his Butter Beer.

And sure enough, the minute he said that, Remus shifted his weight on Sirius, and the table they were on creaked. The sound of the wood splitting came next, and soon both Remus and Sirius were on the ground howling in pain.

The wedding party went quiet, and continued to stare, except for Horace. His rich loud laugh boomed through the silence, and soon everyone was laughing, even Sirius and Remus, who barely knew what was going on.

The little stunt caused Sirius to get splinters everywhere from the collapsed table, which was easy enough to fix, but Remus' injury was a bit more serious. He broke his arm, and unfortunately for him, no one at the wedding knew how to properly fix a broken arm without de-boning him.

As all the guests left, they bid James and Lily good luck. Some of them were still disgusted by what they had just seen and merely nodded at the two before they Apparated on their way.

"Well that's a wonderful way to end a wedding…" Lily said sarcastically as she helped Remus walk into the kitchen.

When she said this, Remus burst into the un-manliest tears he could have possibly forced out of himself; mostly due to the fact he was still drunk. "I'm sorry Lily." He sobbed. "I ruined everything!"

Before Remus could be aloud to elaborate on that, James rushed forward with a splint he had grabbed from the kitchen side closet, and hurryingly bandaged up Remus' arm. "Well I best take him to St. Mungo's."

Lily, who had been leaning against the marble island in the kitchen looked up at James with a look of anger on her face. "But it's our wedding night!"

"I know Lily I'm sorry." James said quietly. _'Figures I even screw this up'_ He thought to himself.

Lily bit her lip then retaliated. "Why can't Sirius or Peter take him?" She cast a look at the pair, but then realized what she said was ridiculous. Peter was now passed out on the purple living room carpet, his head on the kitchen tile, singing 'London Bridges Falling Down.' under his breath with his eyes shut, and Sirius was poking the poor boy's belly laughing whenever it jiggled.

"Alright." She said finally, shaking her head. "You have to take him…" Lily looked at Remus, who's head was lulling backwards as he fell asleep, and took his uninjured arm, and helped James support him for a few more minutes. "Just don't take too long okay?" She smiled weakly and stared at James.

"I won't Lily, I promise." James smiled back. "Now let go and I'll Apparate myself."

Lily smiled to him one last time, and James concentrated on St. Mungo's, clutching to Remus as much as he could. _'Why do I always get stuck with the drunks?_' was his final thought as Lily faded away from his view.


End file.
